Weapons
Weapons are obtained in Bayonetta by collecting Golden LPs and giving them to Rodin at The Gates of Hell. Once given to him he will play them in hell, the music infuriating it's denizens, who then seek him out in an attempt to silence it. The demon unlucky enough to be drawn out this way will be fought and then caught by Rodin, who will then use their souls or essence to forge powerful weapons that Bayonetta can use in combat against her enemies. Weapon Descriptions Each weapon has its own properties, combos, types of wicked weaves, and purpose in Bayonetta. Below is a brief description of each weapon and some of their individual traits. 'Handguns' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: None :Golden LP: None :Wicked Weaves: None :Description: Automatic handguns produced by Rodin. Unable to withstand the intensity of magic-imbued bullets or melee attacks, those capable of such feats must be careful in holding back their full power. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Shared with Bayonetta. 'Scarbourough Fair' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Magic :Golden LP: None :Wicked Weaves: 'Wicked Punches (Hands) & Wicked Kicks (Feet) :'Description: Crafted by the famed demon-smith Rodin, these four guns have been crowned with the names Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme. Pushing Bayonetta's magic to its limits, these guns' rate of fire and stopping power are incredible. :Jeanne's Equivalent: All 4 One 'Onyx Roses' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Magic :Golden LP: Trois Marches Militaires :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Punches (Hands) & Wicked Kicks (Feet) :Description: Shotguns containing the souls of fairies known to collect the Onyx Roses that bloom only in Inferno. Each shell fired from the guns contains the curse of the fairies' trapped souls. A truly awesome weapon. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Garnet Roses [[Shuraba|修羅刃'''-Shuraba-']] :'Set Slot:' Hands :'Element:' Demonic :'Golden LP:' ''Quasi una Fantasia :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Slashes :Description: A living katana, pulsing with the heart of Ashura, the demon god of war. Always seeking blood, the blade will even suck the very souls out of its victims. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Angel Slayer 'Kulshedra' :Set Slot: Hands :Element: Demonic :Golden LP: Fantaisie-Impromptu :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Slaps & Wicked Backhands :Description: A possessed whip, sealing away the soul of the ancient serpentine demon Kulshedra. Summoning the power of the demon from a portal on the weapon's hilt, it can be used in the same manner as a normal whip. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Vritra 'Durga' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Fire & Lightning :Golden LP: Sonate in DK.448 :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Nail Thrusts & Wicked Claw Swipes :Description: The soul of Durga, said to be a demon with a thousand arms, is imprisoned within these razor sharp claws. From the portal at its hilt, the weapon can summon two types of arms, fire and lightning, to bear against its enemies. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Kali :How to switch: Use the Bullet Climax + punch/kick to switch between fire and lightning. 'Odette' :Set Slot: Feet :Element: Ice :Golden LP: Les Patineurs Waltz op.183 :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Kicks & Wicked Sweeping Kicks :Description: These skates hold the soul of the Demon Witch Odette, who traded her soul for eternal youth, transforming into a swan. Residing in the frozen Hell of Cocytus, legend has it that Odette made a pact with the stubborn Demon Queen Odile, allowing her to fall to her preferred circle of Hell. Odette, said to have prided herself on her ice magic abilities, lends these skates the terrifying ability to summon the cold. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Karen 'Lt. Col. Kilgore' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Magic :Golden LP: Messiah, HWV .56 :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Punch Missiles (Hands) & Wicked Kick Missiles (Feet) :Description: His campaign of slaughter on the battlefield leading to his swift consignment to hell, the soul of Vietnam War madman Lt. Col. Kilgore now resides in these grenade launchers, which fire explosive shells with incredible magic power. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Col. Slade [[Saifon|細鳳'''-Sai Fung-']] :'Set Slot:' Hands :'Element:' Ba Gua (Principals of Reality) :'Golden LP:' ''Hallelujah :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Palm Thrusts :Description: Possessed by the fastest demon bird in all of Inferno, Sai Fung, these nunchaku spin at blazing speed, unleashing attacks so fast even a god would be unable to catch a glimpse. :Jeanne's Equivalent: 唐龍 -Tang Lung- 'Bazillions' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Energy :Golden LP: Mars, Bringer of War :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Punches (Hands) & Wicked Kicks (Feet) :Description: Four guns created by an unknown super-civilization. Powered by an energy source known as Bazillionium, the deep crimson flash from the guns instantly break down the molecular bonds within its target. Able to discern the intent of its user, it is said that these strange, miraculous guns have the power to open a portal to another dimension. Thanks to Rodin, the guns have also gained demonic powers, making them an incredible threat to the denizens of Paradiso. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Shared with Bayonetta. 'Pillow talk' :Set Slot: Hands :Element: Energy :Golden LP: Jupiter, the Bringer of Jollity :Wicked Weaves: None :Description: A vessel for the demonic being Mahavalrocana, said to have seduced women by whispering sweet nothings during their dreams, pillow talk has incredible angel killing power thanks to Rodin's conjuring abilities. The demonic power summoned from the portal at the weapons hilt takes the form of a strangely glowing green blade of light capable of slicing foes cleanly in half. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Bloody Moon 'Rodin' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet (Simultaneously) :Element: Divine :Golden LP: None :Wicked Weaves: None :Description: A mysterious bracelet once used by the fallen angel Rodin in holding dominion over a portion of Paradiso. Depending on the power of its user, the bracelet can take on many different forms. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Shared with Bayonetta. Category:Weapons